


World Cup Special

by Slant



Series: Townsville Futility [8]
Category: Sports RPF, sport - Fandom
Genre: Existential Angst, Existentialism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fan (this series allegedly has one) asked for a world cup special, and claimed that there was absurdity to be found in the opening goal.<br/>The Fan is a vacuious gesture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Cup Special

When the host team of a major sportsing tournament scores the first point of the tournament against themselves, there will be those who rush to say that it is Absurd. The Futility is unable to rightly apprehend the kind of confusion of ideas that could provoke such a comment. All human striving is Absurd. All hope, all ambition, each end and every means is Absurd. To give an assemblage of objects and movement which, form one viewpoint could be seen as ironic a preferred position in some notional spectrum of Absurdity, is to say that other human striving is by comparison, brimming with purpose.


End file.
